shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Shires Channel
This is a list of television programs currently broadcast (in first-run or reruns), scheduled to be broadcast or formerly broadcast on Shires Channel (formerly "The Shires Channel"), a family-oriented American basic cable channel and former premium channel, owned by The Michael Shires Company. Current Programming Animated *Princess Asthenia (July 22, 2016-present) *MouseTales (November 11, 2016-present) *Brody Brophy’s Law (January 27, 2017-present) *Love Master 101 (September 15, 2017-present) *The Wonderful World of Cuthbert Lilly (June 15, 2018-present) *Agent Humphrey (September 11, 2018-present) *Little City Browns (November 24, 2018-present) *Sacks of the Mountain Town (March 1, 2019-present) *Scotty-Doo and Guess Who? (May 4, 2019-present) *Primatia (June 21, 2019-present) *The Vulture House (January 10, 2020-present) Live Action *The Night Owl Show (November 20, 2015-present) *Robyn’s House (June 9, 2017-present) *Kitten Academy (September 22, 2019-present) Preschool *Sleepybye (2015-present) *The Lion and The Pup (2016-present) *Burn and The Hamster Racers (2017-present) *Kitty Cat Pals (2017-present) *Battina (2017-present) *Shires Babies (2018-present) *Artsy Patsy (2018-present) *Edgar and Ruby (2018-present) *Sauruszilla (2019-present) *Pig and Flamingo: Worldwide Finding Services (2019-present) *Bobby & Friends (2019-present) *The Flying Dog (2019-present) Short Series *Edward and George (2013-Present) *Nofy (2015-present) *Tommy & Trudy (2017-Present) *Nosy Pegasus (2018-present) *Hushpuppy (2018-present) *Kitty Cat Pals Playdate (2018-Present) *Battina and the Batgirls (2018-Present) *Omblar Reacts (2018-Present) *Chris and Dhris' Silly Stories (2019-present) *Skytop Family (2019-Present) *Slapdash & Sweetie (2019-Present) *Little City Brown Vlogs (2019-present) *Look Who's Hawking (2020-present) Repeats Of Ended Series Animated *My Little Hippogriff: Friendship is Spectacular (2009-2018, Reruns) *Phillip and Ferd (2009-2019, Reruns) *Silly the Rat (2016-2018, Reruns) Preschool *Tamigos (2007-2016, Reruns) Upcoming Programming Animated *Puppy is Not a Dog (April 17, 2020) *My Little Hippogriff: Hippogriff Life (July 3, 2020) *Mice Age Descendants (November 20, 2020) *The Friendly Curse of Mike McGoo (January 8, 2021) Preschool *Detective Chloe (March 2020) *Carmen Goldenquills (May 22, 2020) *Rabbit Rangers (2020) *The Pizza Slices (2021) Former Programming Animated *The Gummi Worms (1980-1986) *Cooper and the Thief Chasers (1980-1983) *Cuckoo Club (1981-1983) *Hybrid Town (1982-1984) *Shires Racers (1983-1986) *Shires Babies (1983-1990) *Dumber’s Circus (1985-1986) *MouseTales (1986-1987) *TaleStar (1987-1988) *Adoption Puppies (1988-1994) *Rodent Dog and the Delivery Service (1988-1998) *William & Friends (1988-1992) *The Buzz on Skipper (1989-1992) *Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers (1990-1992) *Darkwing Fly (1990-1991) *Atomic Mandy (1990-1992) *The Grog and Stinky Show (1991-1996) *Paul and Company (1991-1993) *Genie in Training (1992-1996) *Totally Spies! (1992-1994) *Boof Troop (1992-1994) *Olympia (1992-1999) *Domino (1993-1999) *Atomic Betty Master Detective (1993) *Sidekick Express (1993-1994) *44 Cats (1996-2000) *Schoolcess (1997-2005) *Animal Boyfriend (1998-2005) *Rolling Rolly (1998-1999, moved to Shires Junior) *AB&C (1998-1999, moved to Shires Junior) *Greta the Great (2000-2005) *Markerzone (2001-2005) *Australian Dragon (2002-2004) *What's New, Scotty-Doo? (2002-2006) *Super Robot Mice! (2003-2007) *The Crowded Family (2004-2008) *The French Cats: The Series (2005-2007) *Stevie & Scotty-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) *Get Bill! (2007-2010) *The Land After Time: The Series (2008-2010) *Over the Moon (2008-2013) *Kar Ratea (2009) *The Cosgrove Hall Stars (2010-2014) *Scotty-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) *Banana & Garlic (2010-2018) *Bloomy (2011-2019) *Jite the Knight (2012-2016) *Tiniest Animal Store (2012-2016) *Pets Unleashed (2013-2018) *Remy Rat (2013-2019) *The 3B (2014-2016) *Be Cool, Scotty-Doo! (2015-2018) *Magic Charmers (2015-2019) Live Action *The Book of Elmo (1980-1988) *Corporation Street (1980-1998) *Artie the Magic Aardvark (1981-1987) *The Toy Box (1990-1995) *Today’s Dinosaurs (1994-1997) *Mouse in the Big Red House (1996-1999, moved to Shires Junior) *Sing Me a Story with Betty (1996-1999, moved to Shires Junior) *House of Moose (2002-2007) *Robyn’s So Relatable (2003-2009) *Pax of the Past (2004-2007) *Just Deal with It (2009-2013) *Kessie (2011-2019) Short Lived Adult Block (2005-2006) *Hazel Brewster *Grog and Stinky: Adult Party Cartoon *Robot Monkey *Your Beautiful Face is Going to Jail *Collage Mini Series Animated *Laither’s Lake (1997) *The Crazy Adventures of Oscar the Burger Man (1998) *Are You Afraid of Ghosts? (2018) *High School Hogans (2019) *What Happened After The Africa Guard? (2020) Live Action *Fast Rain (2018) Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Lists Category:Shires Channel Category:Shires-related lists